


Harry Potter the Annual Beast

by Wrathofdementer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofdementer/pseuds/Wrathofdementer
Summary: Harry Potter is neglected at a very young age by his still living parents in favor of his baby sister who is thought to be the girl-who-lived,Harry fed up with being forgotten and ignored he sets out on his own,Determined to never be forgotten again.OP Harry (Just a Idea at the moment)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a idea that has been bouncing in my head for awhile but i don't have the time nor the ability to write it at the moment, If some one wants to take it and do something with it i only ask to be told so i can read it.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter

Just a couple years after Voldemort is defeated by the the reflected killing curse,that was actuality bounced off of Harry's powerful magic aura instead of his mothers sacrifice in canon,but the only ones aware of this is Harry who is a few years older than canon and Voldemort who is a wraith and unlikely to tell anyone,so his infant sister is believed to be the chosen one since she bears a scar from derbies caused by the defeat of Voldemort.

Harry potter is neglected at a very young age by his still living parents in favor of his baby sister who is thought to be the girl-who-lived,Harry fed up with being forgotten and ignored he sets out on his own,Determined to never be forgotten again. Of course the Potters are regretful and ashamed when someone points out his absence a week later and they promise to find him and be better parents but he is never found even after a country wide manhunt for him.

A year later their is rumors of a extremely magically powerful Metamorphmagus that's said to be a Gray Lord traveling the world,And over the years his feats and powers become legendary and he becomes a household name to every magical,Regardless of species. With power greater than Dumbledore and his mysteries past,Along with his impressive feats of magic such as killing a Nundu and not being affected by any of the unforgivable's his name is synonyms with Power and knowledge.

Years later after Harry's sister's first year ends it is discovered during Quirells demise that she is not the chosen one and it is in fact her brother who is still missing,Witch causes another massive search for him with them again finding nothing.

Right around this time its discovered that the Gray Lord who has been dubbed the Beast because of the lack of anything else to term him has started a annual gathering for magical creatures and the more tolerant witch and wizards in the month of October that is broadcast over the world.

(Think of a giant magical music festival) Which he hosts every year and his name only grows or at least the one the magical world gave him does.

Finally the Triwizard tournament comes to Hogwarts in the sisters fourth year who to this point has been through what canon harry has just with loving parents and (however many siblings that are decided on later) no Dursleys.

On the day the goblet gives the names of the champions it gives Harry's name and since it is a magical contract they are able to trace the magic to Harry's location using a devise like the mirror in canon to see were he is witch they do in the great hall in front of the whole world since the tournament is also broadcast and seeing as its the goblets contract that makes it possible,And they find him on stage opening his annual magical gathering as the Gray Lord.

 

That is as far as my idea goes tell me what you think.

Wrathofdementer


End file.
